


Standard Operating Procedure

by Nejinee



Series: Standard Operating Procedure [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Beefy Bucky, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Super Soldier Serum, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejinee/pseuds/Nejinee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--</p><p>Bucky was fast, and he was strong, and it was distracting. So distracting.</p><p>--</p><p>Now they've made it back to New York, Steve's managed to convince Bucky that he's due for a proper physical. How long has Bucky gone without any real medical care or check-up? How does this newer, tougher, very distracting Bucky Barnes line up with Steve's memories of his best friend during the war? And how can Steve keep his feelings in check when all he wants to do is smother Bucky with affection? Really, it's a miracle they made it out of Romania at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standard Operating Procedure

**Author's Note:**

> So this is vaguely not Civil War-compliant. How? Well, Bucky's still got his cybernetic arm and they're back home in New York, which is improbable, given the end result of Civil War. :[
> 
> I was super impressed at Bucky's difference in size from Winter Soldier. I was perhaps a little TOO mesmerized. Also, we need more Beefy Bucky all up in here. :)

Steve really never forgot what it was like.

 

Sometimes he figured he was used to the whole super-serum soldier he’d become, but it would be a lie. Most days, he felt just as small, just as tired and weak as his hundred pound, younger self. He was keenly aware that Steve Rogers, under the costume, under the mantle of Captain America was still a five-foot-nothin’ roughneck from Brooklyn.

Sometimes those thoughts comforted him in an unexpected way.

Mostly because of Bucky, if he was honest. How bizarre was life? How was it that of all the men to survive torture, Hydra and the years of ice, it would be the one and only person that meant a damn thing to Steve Rogers?

Crazy.

 

Back then, their friendship was basic, uncomplicated. No one thought it was strange, two boys growin’ up wild, dirty and poor on the streets. It wasn’t weird to be so attached to one another. Steve never questioned his adoration of James Buchanan Barnes because everyone adored him. In the twenty-first century, however, it fuckin’ terrified him how much one person could make him feel.

 

Meeting the Winter Soldier had blown the lid right off Steve’s hazardly-contained and fortified world. Here was something he couldn’t overlook, couldn’t put on a stern face for. Aliens? Yeah, okay. Sentient computer life forms? Fine. Bucky Barnes back from the dead, back from the snow-covered desolation he’d fallen into? Back as a Russian assassin with no heart, no soul and no memory of Steve? Damnit! Steve wasn’t THAT strong!

 

Pierce had deserved to die. For what he’d done, adding to Bucky’s torture, putting Bucky through hell, making hime do those … those things? Bastard.

When Steve was back on his feet, fighting Sam for the right to _get out there and find him_ , he knew it was going to be tough.

 

He knew he’d gotten through to Bucky, had to have.

 

Bucky was so different now.

Steve would look in the mirror, watching himself heal, noting how large he stood in his reflection, and couldn’t help remembering a time when he wasn’t the biggest guy in the room.

It had always been Bucky, with his big laugh, cocky grin and broad shoulders.

Seeing _that_ Bucky against what he now knew as the Winter Soldier kind of broke a few fuses in his head.

 

The Soldier was _big._

 

_—_

 

“It’ll be fine, Buck, I swear,” Steve said with a gentle smile.

His friend shifted his flesh shoulder, still looking unconvinced. The white sterile lab didn’t really help much.

“’S not a stinky shit hole bunker, still a lab though,” Bucky mumbled, sitting atop the white pristine bed.

Stark’s medical facility was top-notch, for sure, but it didn’t really matter if you’d been brainwashed and drained repeatedly of your humanity in multiple facilities across the globe. Bucky didn’t like the idea of a doctor, either. Steve looked at the other man, affection washing over him.

Bucky was grimy, his hair lank and dark, pressed to his nape and brow.

Every inch of him was messy with dirt, his nails filthy and his clothing worse-for-wear.

How long had he been like this? Was Bucharest the last place he’d felt remotely safe?

“Hey, I’m not gonna let them do anything weird, I promise,” Steve murmured, hand coming to rest on Bucky’s shoulder. The red shirt was back, almost brown, stained and roughed up as it was.

Doctor Azzam tapped lightly at the glass door. Steve looked up. Good, he liked her. She was the kind of doctor Bucky would handle well. Not domineering and forceful, just honest and a kind eye for patient suffering. Being one of the smartest bio-technicians as well didn’t hurt. No wonder Stark snapped her up lickety-split.

“Good afternoon gentlemen,” she said with a nod.

Bucky eyed the white lab coat.

Dr Azzam came forward, tablet clasped against her chest. “It’s an honour to meet you, Sergeant Barnes,” she said kindly. Her smile was so genuine, Steve felt himself beam.

Bucky’s gaze shunted away. He grunted.

The Doc looked at Steve. He just nodded. It was fine.

“Well, I’ll do my best to not waste much of your time. I’d just like to give you a full physical, if that’s okay. Captain Rogers has regular physicals, if that helps.”

Bucky grunted again. “Why?”

“Well, enhanced humans might be stronger physically, or seem that way, but I’d like to just make sure there aren’t any concerns as to your well-being. The Captain’s heart might be bigger, but it could easily beat stronger as well, yes? We don’t want a superhero with a heart problem.”

Bucky huffed, almost amused. “Yeah, he always had a heart ten times too big for him.”

“Aw,” Steve said with a laugh. “But it’s still a good idea, Buck. Doctor Azzam here has helped me a lot. It’s not just your body, she can help you with other stuff, you know?”

Bucky looked up, all furrowed brows and icy blues. “You gonna poke my mind? No.”

“No, nothing like that!” Steve said, hands up. “More, like, uh, well-being?”

“We have extensive neuro-analysis technology, Sergeant,” the Docsaid, pulling her tablet forward and tapping away at it. “If you’d like to see the qualific-“

“No,” Bucky said sharply. 

And here’s where the Doc earned her pay. “All right,” she nodded, immediately ceasing her tapping. “It’s always up to you, Sergeant Barnes. I won’t process anything, do anything without your express consent, okay?”

Bucky eyed her warily. God, he looked like a frazzled hamster. It made Steve’s insides all gooey.

“How about we get you cleaned up first?” the Doc continued. “We have a wonderful set of showers and tubs ready for you. Scent-free, organic bath products, and a fresh set of clothing set aside.”

Bucky’s hands rubbed together slowly.

The Doc eyed his arm for a split-second. “Pardon, I should have asked, can your arm get wet?”

Bucky nodded, “Yeah. It’ll be fine,” he looked at the Doc again. “You gonna inspect it? Not just weigh me, right?”

“If you’d allow me to, then yes,” she answered calmly.

“Hm,” Bucky hummed, then pushed himself off the bed. “Okay, scrub time.”

“If you need me, let me-“

Bucky waved Steve off, “I’ll be fine. See you in five.”

 

—

 

Steve knew he shouldn’t stare. It was weird and kinda invasive but in the lab like this, surely it was okay?

Back in Romania, he definitely hadn’t had time to stare. After all those months of searching, and Carter had coordinates like _that_. Seeing Bucky again had been jarring and so, _so_ cathartic. In that grubby room with that kitchenette and funky mattress, Steve hadn’t had much time to take Bucky in. All he’d registered was ‘whoa’. Whoa because _damn_ , Bucky was big. Bigger even that last time. Then everything went to shit and Steve spent the rest of his time just chasing the damn idiot down.

Bucky was fast, and he was _strong,_ and it was _distracting._ So distracting.

Leaping across rooftops, busting his way outta Ross’ electric holding cell, _running and running_ away from Steve like a man freed from hell. God, it was worth it. It made Steve so _proud_.

And at the end, after everything, Bucky came back to him; _Him_ , Steve Rogers.

And now no one was ever gonna take him away.

 

Not Hydra, not Zemo, not even Tony.

 

So maybe staring was okay now because Steve couldn’t help it.

 

When Bucky came back from the shower, he was wearing a grey tank and black sweatpants, barefoot. It was utterly bizarre.

Steve gulped from his seat next to the table in Doc Azzam’s lab. One of the techs had been kind enough to lay out a blanket on the cold metal, but it still didn’t hide the fact that there was a lot more machinery than people in this place.

Steve had made the request that all other personnel clear out.

By the time Bucky was back, hair still damp, it was just Azzam and Steve who’d be partaking in his examination.

 

“I feel like a lab rat,” Bucky said stiffly, once in the lab. He shifted on his feet.

He was clean.

Steve took him in, soaked it up, like he was never going to see it again.

“You look good, Buck,” he croaked, then cleared his throat.

Bucky snorted and headed over to the table. He hopped up and waited for the Doc to get her screens up and running.

“Feelin’ eighty-five percent myself these days,” Bucky quipped.

“We’ll get you back to one hundred,” Steve murmured, coming closer.

Bucky raised his metal arm and wiggled his fingers. “I don’t think so, bud.”

And that kinda hurt. Steve wasn’t sure what he felt about the arm. Bucky was right, though. It may be attached to him, but it wasn’t _his._

 

“I’d like to do a scan of that arm, when you’re ready,” Dr Azzam said. She had her holo-screens up, with empty stats and diagrams ready to go. Steve was familiar with a lot of it now. His own regular check-ups were super detailed and very interesting. She looked at Bucky, “If we can do a quick scan now, the system can calibrate and break-down the physical assets while we get to the business of your health. Saves time.”

Bucky made a face. “Is it gonna hurt?”

God, here sat a super soldier who still hated needles.

“No, it shouldn’t,” the Doc said. She pulled outa wand-like tool. “this scanner is like the things TSA agents use at the airport. No touch involved.”

Bucky frowned, “I have no idea what you just said.”

“It’ll be quick and no pain, Buck,” Steve murmured.

Bucky nodded. “Okay, go.”

So the Doc made quick work of scanning the metal arm.She took all angles, keeping an eye on her tablet as she went. Within seconds, she was done and Bucky looked mildly surprised that she hadn’t tried to cut if off or anything.

“Okay, so while the system loads all that info,” the Doc said, setting her wand down. “I’d like to get a look at your vitals, get measurements. Then we’ll move onto cardiovascular and basic biological sampling.”

“You gonna give me cheese at least?” Bucky said with a smirk.

Steve chuckled. “You’re not a lab rat, for the last time.”

“You can stop me at any moment,” the Doc said with a smile.

Bucky sighed. “Yes, Doc.”

“If you could sit up for me?” The Doc was a petite woman, so she could still stand in front of Bucky where he sat on the table. She wisely ignored the standard rolly-wheel doctor stool thing.

Steve just stood awkwardly to the side.

“Do you remember how a stethoscope works?” the Doc murmured, pulling at the one from around her neck. She fitted the earpieces into her ears and stepped closer.

Bucky just grunted, all finesse and charm. “Still gonna be cold?”

The Doc smiled, “Unfortunately, yes.” 

Steve couldn’t really look away as she pressed the metal cup thing to Bucky’s chest. He managed to babble anyway, eyes following her movements.

“Yeah, how come you can build underwater prison helipads and still can’t have stethoscopes not be so damn cold against the skin?”

Bucky chuckled at Steve and their eyes met. “Priorities, huh?”

“Hmm,” Steve hummed, watching the Doc move her hand over the tank top barely containing Bucky’s - uh, chest.

Steve cleared his throat.

“All good,” the Doc said, tapping at her tablet. “Your resting heart rate almost exactly matches Captain Rogers.”

“Twinsies,” Steve smiled wide, like a goof.

“Admittedly, still at a more alarming pace compared to the average man, but that’s to be expected,” the Doc added on. “Now, please lift your tongue.” Bucky complied and wasn’t too alarmed by the thermometer. “I’m going to take your measurements. If you could stand, please.”

Bucky hopped off the table and pulled his shoulders back. God, those shoulders.

How weird was this? Steve knew it was obvious, but he was eye-level with Bucky now. Nuts! He’d been so much shorter, for so long.

“One eighty-three centimeters,” the Doc murmured, standing up after measuring. 

“And that is…?” Bucky asked quizzically.

“Seventy-two inches, approximately,” she answered.

“And …” Bucky pushed again.

“Six feet, Buck,” Steve smirked.

Bucky blinked, “Wow, so I’m taller? Never figured that.”

“Fury mentioned something about that. Something about Zola’s experiments not quite matching up to Erskine’s. So with me, I grew immediately, right? Looks like yours took time.”

“Huh,” Bucky said, “I wasn’t any bigger after Azzano.”

“Well, now you are,” the Doc murmured. “Would you mind telling me how tall you were before?”

“Uh,” Bucky groped for the memory.

“Five-seven,” Steve supplied easily. “Five-seven to my five-four.” God, Steve would never forget.

“Thank you,” the Doc murmured, adding that data to her tablet. “Excellent to know, Captain. It seems you grew exponentially faster _and_ greater than the sergeant here.”

“Not where it counts, though, I bet,” Bucky smirked. “We measuring that too?”

Steve tried not to choke on his tongue. He was still getting used to Bucky’s raunchy humor again.

The Doc was completely calm, unfazed. “We can if you’d like, though certainly not necessary.”

“No!” Steve cut in, “God, please don’t. That’s too weird.”

Bucky laughed, actually busted out laughing, eyes crinkling, in a way Steve had so missed. Bucky could light up a room with his laughter.

It was kind of embarrassing what that laugh did to Steve. Something to consider, later, in the dark of his own room.

The Doc pulled out a good ol’ fashioned measuring tape. She stretched it across Bucky’s chest, noting the measurements. Then she proceeded to measure all sorts of things: Bucky’s legs, his feet, each finger, his head, the whole gamut.

“Flex please,” she murmured, the tape wrapped around Bucky’s right arm.

Hmmmm, Steve tried not to react when Bucky’s bicep curled perfectly, the mass of muscle blooming effortlessly under his warm skin. The Doc was so calm. How was she not blushing? God, if people said Steve was the pinnacle of Adonis-ness, then Bucky was almost God-like.

Perfectly normal things to consider when looking at your best friend’s strong, thick arm.

“Okay, that should do it for now. Let’s get you into the training room. Are you okay to run laps for me today, Sergeant?”

Bucky tilted his neck from side-to-side. “Yeah.”

The Doc swiftly led them out over the expanse of the lab, nearer to the training side of the vast room. There, they had the massive treadmill almost all the Avengers had been forced to run on over the years.

“This thing’s huge,” Bucky eyed it warily.

“Yes, it is,” the Doc murmured with a smile. She activated more holo-screens. 

“They used to use it for horses,” Steve smirked, leaning against a nearby desk littered with computer equipment.

“Really?” Bucky looked more impressed by that than anything else in the futuristic lab. “Neat.”

“We’ve learnt, over the years,” the Doc started, “that bigger is always better when dealing with the Captain over here.”

“I’ll bet,” Bucky snorted. He eyed the cables and wires littering the floor.

“Now, then,” the Doc said, turning back to them. “We’ll have you hooked up to leads and pads for this part of the exercise. If at any moment you feel uncomfortable, let me know. Sergeant, if you could please remove your shirt. It may compromise the leads once you start moving. I also have shorts here for you, as those pants may hinder more than help.”

“Sure,” Bucky said calmly, like undressing in a scientific lab of the future wasn’t abstract and weird all over.

Steve cleared his throat, feeling a flush of … excitement? _No, shut up, brain._

When Bucky dropped his pants and pulled on the loose running shorts over his underwear, Steve kept his face stern.

When Bucky pulled at the tank top, tugging from behind his neck and over his head, Steve had to look skyward and praise to the almighty.

Lord above, he wasn’t strong enough for this, apparently.

The Doc went about untangling wires and leads left over from whatever tech had used the equipment last. She applied new ECG pads and a host of small sticky tabs in positions over Bucky’s chest and arms.

Bucky stepped up onto the treadmill, looking over the dials and knobs.

A holo-screen lit up in front of him. Bucky blinked as a set of numbers scrolled wildly then came to a stop.

“Two-sixty?” he murmured. He blinked at Steve. “Pounds?”

Steve nodded with a smile. “Not bad, Buck.”

“Jesus,” Bucky breathed. “That’s crazy.”

Steve breathed in deeply. “It’s not surprising though. You’ve put on bulk, buddy.”

He tried not to let it show just how surprising that number was. Bucky was massive, it seemed. Sure, abstractly, Steve was aware of this. You don’t grow a handful of inches, bulk up and not put on eighty extra pounds. But he had that metal arm, so who knew what of the two-sixty was all Bucky?

“Okay, I’m gonna have you start at a slow walk,” the Doc said, moving back to the desk behind Steve. “this will monitor your blood pressure, heart rate, temperature, etcetera.”

“Right,” Bucky looked wary. “Lab rat.”

“Stop saying that,” Steve huffed.

Bucky looked at him then. He must have noticed how concerned Steve was. So he cracked a grin.

“Enjoying the show?”

“Shut up,” Steve blustered back, crossing his arms. He didn’t miss the way Bucky’s eyes fell to his crossed arms. 

The treadmill started up. “Go slow for now,” the Doc said calmly. Bucky nodded and started walking.

A bunch of beeps came from behind Steve. Some of the leads lit up as Bucky moved.

With Bucky focused on the screen in front of him, Steve took the time to look him over. Bucky was so big now, it kind of blew his mind. His shoulders were broad, muscle-bound and his arms were thick as suspension cables. Good God, was this what it was like when Steve survived the serum? No wonder Peggy had been all wide-eyed.

But Bucky was also tan and smooth, his torso thick, solid. _Strong like bull_ , Bucky’s mom would have said. Built like a fuckin’ freight train.

 

Was it okay to think like this about your best friend? 

Eh, Steve didn’t care.

Bucky’s legs moved a little faster as the treadmill rumbled him along. 

Thank God this floor was extra fortified with Vibranium concrete. They’d learned that lesson more than once.

“Okay, Sergeant,” Doctor Azzam said loudly over the sound of the machines, “We’re stepping up the pace. I’d like to see what you can do, all right?”

“Gotcha,” Bucky huffed.

He moved faster, strides quicker and before long, Bucky was pounding along that treadmill’s belt like a pro.

Steve was beyond mesmerized.

The thundering was loud, though. Bucky was one helluva solid guy these days. Here’s hoping the machinery didn’t implode.

Shit, Bucky’s _legs._ Now those were all Bucky. He’d always been a runner. You can’t pilfer shit in Brooklyn without having the speed to book it outta trouble. Steve had never been able to keep up, so seeing those legs thundering along only made Steve well up with pride.

Bucky’s legs were _damn_ solid. Thighs for days, it seemed. Thick and bulky and so, so strong. God, imagine having those wrapped–

Steve coughed loudly. Bucky looked up, barely winded. “You okay?” he barked.

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve waved him off. _Shit._

And Bucky kept going. And going and going, with no end in sight.

At one point Steve was concerned for the structure of the treadmill, as Bucky pounded it with every tread. But it held out. Bucky’s breathing was strong, consistent, hardly wavering. He was sweating, though. His skin was peppered with sweat, creating an ungodly sheen and sticking his hair to his neck. The rippling scar along his shoulder seemed more harsh when highlighted under such glow.

Steve’s mouth was dry. 

He started when his pocket vibrated.

“Shit,” he muttered, feeling how frazzled he really was by all this.

While Bucky strained the laws of mass and gravity, Steve pulled out his phone.

 

>   
>  _Natasha:_
> 
> _You guys starting an earthquake up there?_

 

Steve smiled. Of course she was around. He tapped back.

 

> _Sorry. You know how it is :-)_

 

His phone buzzed almost immediately.

 

> _Sam:_
> 
> _Break the damn building why don’t you_

 

Steve sighed and opened up a chat group.

 

> _Steve:_
> 
> _Is it really that loud?_

 

> _Natasha:_
> 
> _You tell us. ;-)_
> 
>  
> 
> _Sam:_
> 
> _Every time, Rogers. Every time you get a physical, it’s like Pompeii down here._
> 
>  
> 
> _Natasha:_
> 
> _It’s Barnes this time._
> 
>  
> 
> _Sam:_
> 
> _oh, shoot! really? damn, thought it was you, Cap. jeez your boy’s just as bad!_

 

> _Steve:_
> 
> _He’s not ‘my boy’. Come on, guys._
> 
>  
> 
> _Natasha:_
> 
> _Sure, whatever you say, big guy._
> 
>  
> 
> _Sam:_
> 
> _Uh-huh._

 

Steve just frowned and put his phone on silent. God, friends were annoying. Sometimes he wondered if staying in the ice would have been better.

He looked up, only to catch Bucky staring at him, even as he ran full tilt. Bucky’s brow was furrowed, concentrated, sweat running down his chin.

“You okay, Buck?” Steve stood up, walking closer. “You need a break?” Bucky’s breathing was harsh, his chest heaving. He just stared at Steve as the leads beeped loudly.

Steve turned to the Doc. “Can we slow it down now?”

She looked up from her monitor, “Certainly.” She leaned to look around him. “Sergeant?”

Bucky didn’t answer. He just kind of kept glaring at Steve.

“Hey,” Steve came closer, wary of touching the strained equipment. “You can slow down, Buck. Bring it down, come on.”

He leaned over and tapped a button. The machine immediately started to hum softer.

Bucky breathed great huffing gulps of air.

Steve came around to his side as Bucky’s legs slowed. “You okay?” he murmured softly, hand rising, almost touching his friend’s shoulder, where metal met skin.

Bucky nodded, head dropping for a moment. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.”

 

“Let me get you a towel, hold on,” Steve went over to the stack of supplies the techs had on hand. He pulled out a white, rudimentary towel and handed it to Bucky.

Bucky pressed it to his fair, then his hair, pushing the wet strands back. It made him look so young, so reminiscent of that boy from Brooklyn. How long would he stay like this?

The Doc came over to unhook everything.

“All okay?” Steve asked as she tugged at the leads and cables gently, freeing Bucky from the weird contraption.

“All looks good so far,” Azzam murmured pleasantly. “Sergeant Barnes, you continue to impress. You have excellent stamina, far beyond my expectations.”

Bucky breathed slower, “Yeah, well, the Berlin Olympics couldn’t handle me back then.”

The Doc smiled and Steve remembered why she was his favourite of all Stark’s medical staff.

“Everything was good, though your temperature spiked a fair amount near the end. It may have something to do with the arm, but we’ll know more once all the data is compiled.

“Okay, let’s get you back to the lab,” Steve said, tugging at Bucky’s elbow.

“This whole floor is a lab,” Bucky cocked a brow at him, even as he stepped off the treadmill.

Steve waved a hand back towards the original glass-walled section from before. “Yeah, yeah, you know what I mean."

He looked away when Bucky changed back into his sweats and tank, which really amused Bucky.

“You didn’t used to mind,” Bucky chuckled as they walked back, following the Doc.

“Yeah, well, you’ve been through enough. I figure the less folks staring, the better.”

Bucky shrugged, “Hey, I’m not complaining. Look all you want. Triple grade A beef, right here.”

Steve kind of flushed at that. Damn, Bucky.

 

—

 

When Bucky’s stomach started rumbling loudly, Steve figured it was time to get out.

“I’ll forward all results to your account,” Doctor Azzam said as they moved to leave.

“Okay, I’ll pass it on to Bucky,” Steve nodded.

The Doc smiled, “No, Captain, I meant to Sergeant Barnes’ account. These are his private medical records for now. We will integrate them once he approves the access link.”

Steve flushed, “Oh, right. Yeah, sorry. Of course.” _Stupid._

He didn’t acknowledge the smug grin plastered on Bucky’s face.

“Yeah, Ma,” Bucky said, “I got my _own_ account, whatever that is.”

“Thank you gentlemen for your time,” Azzam said with a polite smile, her hands folded over her tablet. “It’s been an honor.”

“No, thank you, Doc,” Steve nodded with a smile.

“Whatever, it wasn’t _so_ bad,” Bucky chimed in. _Whatever_ being his new favourite word.

 

—

 

Lunch was a communal affair with Natasha and Sam. They clearly used food as an excuse to pry into Bucky’s exercise.

“Come on, man, we wanna compare!” Sam whined as he sat down at the small white table they used when it was just the handful of them.

“Compare what?” Steve groused, grabbing another lamb chop.

“Super soldier to super soldier, obviously,” Natasha said around her straw. She took a slurp of her smoothie.

Bucky didn’t say anything, just shovelled more food into his face.

Sam looked a little grossed out when he added, “I mean, you two eat the same. At least we know that.”

“How so?” Steve murmured around a hefty mouthful.

Both Nat and Sam raised a brow. “Are you serious?” Natasha answered. She waved a hand over the decimated meal before them. “We cooked up twelves chops, eight sweet potatoes, a massive pasta salad in a bowl as big as Tony’s head and you’re both _still_ looking like ravenous wolves in the wilderness.”

Steve swallowed his mouthful.

Okay, yeah, there were a lot of bones littering his and Bucky’s plates, but they weren’t _that_ bad.

“It’s nice to not be hungry,” Bucky said softly, biting into another portion of potato.

Steve looked over at his best friend. Bucky had borrowed another tank top after showering again. He thought of Bucky in that room, with no money, no means to look after himself, trying to get along on his own. Trying to not be obvious. God, Steve hadn’t even thought about the issue of food.

“Aw, Bucks,” Steve leaned over and looped an arm around his friend. “Here, eat my last chop.”

Sam and Nat just eyed each other wearily.

 

“You two are gross,” Nat muttered, standing to get rid of her own plate.

“Jealousy is bad for you, _Tasha_ ,” Bucky said, his tongue rolling over the consonants with a slavic twist.

Steve would be lying if that voice didn’t kind of make his tummy wibble.

He cleared his throat, and pulled his phone over, “Okay, calm down guys.” He eyed the message in his inbox. He turned to Bucky. “Doc says you should have your results now. Wanna check ‘em out?”

 

Bucky shrugged, chewing the last bit of the chop Steve had left unattended. “How?”

Steve smiled and leaned over to the vertical shelf that hung from the far side of the nearby kitchen counter. “Here,” he pulled out one of the many tablets Tony had in each room. Steve tapped for a while until he got one of the holo-screens up. He laid the tablet flat on the table, so the holo-screen would right itself in front of them.

“It’s backwards for me, yo,” Sam griped.

“Shut it, it’s not yours,” Steve murmured, navigating the system login. “here,” he turned to Bucky, who was watching him already, eyes on Steve’s face. “Put your hand up like this. Okay, good.”

The holo-screen buzzed and scanned Bucky’s handprint. It processed for a moment, before it welcomed him with a _“Hello, Agent Barnes.”_

Bucky grunted. “Why’s it talking?”

“Here, if you tap here. There, no more sound.”

“But I wanna hear the results too,” Sam whined.

“Come on, bird boy,” Natasha cut in. “we’ll get the deets later. Let the boys figure this out.”

“He sure sounds like a big baby sometimes,” Bucky commented, once Sam was out of earshot. 

“Sam’s good, though,” Steve said softly. He hadn’t realized how close Bucky was leaning in. Their shoulders were pressed against one another as they leaned into the hologram.

“Yeah, he likes to remind me every day,” Bucky sniffed.

It totally made Steve smile, fondness washing over him.

“He’s my friend, and a good one to have by your side,” he added.

Bucky grunted. 

“You’ll always be my best friend, Buck,” Steve said softly, leaning even closer.

Bucky eyed him, “Yeah, kinda figured when you almost killed yourself trying to get me.”

“Well, you tried your best to stop me, so…” Steve chuckled.

Bucky shook his head. “Man, don’t remind me.”

Steve knew when to stop the teasing. It was damn difficult to admit you tried to kill your best friend _repeatedly_. Even if he was being controlled, Bucky still remembered being the asset, being the killer, trying his damnedest to rip Steve apart.

They looked over Bucky’s results, all neatly calibrated and organized by Doctor Azzam.

“Amazing,” Steve breathed as he zoomed into a chart of Bucky’s vitals. “Says your blood is near-perfect. Not a damn thing wrong with you, Buck. Says here you run like a champ, perfectly balanced gait like a well-bred bronco.” Steve grinned.

“Look,” Bucky said, poking at the holo-screen. When his finger pushed through, he jumped. “Damnit, Steve, poke this one.” He pointed and Steve complied.

“Oh, your arm. I mean, _the_ arm.” Steve cleared his throat.

“Calm your tits, Captain,” Bucky sighed. “It’s attached to me.”

Steve spluttered, “Wh-what did you just say? Where are you learning this stuff?”

Bucky smirked a mile wide and looked at Steve. “What? Your tits are great.”

“Ugh, stop, you’re as bad as the media.”

Bucky chuckled. Steve ignored him and opened up the schematics the Doc had procured from the scans.

“Okay, wow, that is intense,” Steve murmured. He picked the exploded view, and every element, every wire, every weld in Bucky’s arm came into sharp focus. It was so intricate, so detailed. Tony would have a field day on this.

Bucky frowned deeper as he looked over everything. He gently tapped one section and an info box appeared with a list of properties. “Titanium alloy, origins unknown. Human-electric charge. Huh.”

Steve swallowed. He pointed to the highest point in the deepest section. “Is… is this how they attached it? Really?”

Bucky breathed and looked it over. It made Steve’s stomach churn, finally understanding what exactly Zola had done, what he’d created. Where Bucky’s flesh arm would have been, there was all metal, but how they attached the cybernetic piece was unheard of.

“It was drilled in,” Bucky murmured, eyes blank. He shifted his shoulder. “I was out of it most of the time, but I remember the pain. My mangled arm… it was gone, you know?”

Steve clenched his jaw. “So they drilled the touch points and plates into the bone. Jesus, Buck, how could they?”

“It’s been upgraded. See here? The connector’s different. Like, once technology improved, they pulled me in for updating. I…I think I remember the arm being bigger, heavier. More painful.”

Steve wanted to strangle everyone that had ever laid a hand on Bucky.

Looking at this sleek, clearly modern version of the arm, Steve wondered what drove madmen to such extremes. 

Another info screen showed the sensors in the metal plating.

“Heat, pressure,” Bucky read. “Makes sense. ‘Cos I can totally feel things, you know? With the arm, but it’s different.”

“Yeah?” Steve murmured, leaning back. He pressed his hand over the red star. “So you can feel me doing this?”

Bucky stared at Steve’s hand. He nodded. “I know something’s there. I know it’s warmer than the rest of the arm, but It’s not the same.”

Steve sat straight. He moved his hand up the metal plating, carefully, slowly until his fingers pushed over the scarred, rippled skin, past that, over the tank’s fabric until he felt warm skin. “This different?”

Bucky turned into the touch, considering. “Yeah, very.”

Steve’s eyes softened. “I’m sorry, Buck.”

Bucky looked at him, “It’s–“

 

“Two minutes, we’re gone two minutes and you two have devolved into staring into each others’ eyes?” 

Steve sighed and dropped his head. “Damnit, Sam.”

Bucky pulled away and snatched up the tablet on the table. He got up and walked around to meet Sam in the kitchen.

“Show me,” Bucky said sternly, thrusting the tablet at Sam. “Show me how we can compare.”

Sam’s brows shot up, “Compare what? You and me?”

Bucky’s eyes lit up, “No, but that would be interesting. Noted for later.”

Steve could tell Sam immediately regretted giving away the fact his stats were in the system too.

“I’m gonna guess you want Cap’s stats up against yours?” Sam sighed like a pained parent with a toddler.

Bucky nodded once.

“Okay, you gotta first approve access rights, over here. Yeah, put your finger–there we go. Okay, so now we all can see your stats. Cap’s are over here.”

While Sam navigated the confusing labyrinthian system, Steve got up to come lean against the counter on his elbows, curiosity getting the better of him. When Natasha reappeared, she helped Sam figure out how to display both sets of data simultaneously and inverted, so everyone could read them.

Bucky sat in the stool beside Steve, waiting patiently.

“Bet mine’s bigger,” he murmured casually so only Steve could hear.

Steve blinked, “What? What’s bigger?”

Bucky smirked and sat up straight, head slightly higher than Steve’s.

“Oh,” Steve rolled his eyes, willing the heat to not show on his face. “Okay, that’s not a legitimate stat. God.”

Bucky laughed anyway.

“Right, here we go,” Nat murmured, finally getting the display settings right. “So, Barnes on the left, Cap on the right.”

3D diagrams showed both men in full rotation, with data and points of interest highlighted along their bodies.

“Same height, huh?” Sam breathed. “Figures.”

“What?” Bucky sat back, “I’m always taller.”

“What part of _super-serum_ has escaped your grasp?” Natasha said.

“Yeah, man, Cap’s still a beast, even if he looks like one of those plush puppy toys.” Sam added.

Bucky scowled at Steve, eyes snapping top to bottom. Steve understood and complied with a sigh. He stood up just as Bucky slipped off his stool. Shoulder-to-shoulder, anyone would be hard-pressed to say one was taller than the other.

“What…” Bucky breathed.

“Yeah, I know,” Steve huffed, amused.

“My little Stevie, damnit.” Bucky shook his head.

“Okay, yeah, but get this,” Natasha said, poking at a stat. “The metal arm? It balances Barnes out. See these suspension-like rods, they amplify the placements of the plates, so if Barnes packs on more muscle in his right arm, the left compensates.”

“That’s _crazy_ ,” Sam hooted. 

Bucky did what Steve guessed he would do. With that familiar pouty frown, Bucky hoisted both arms up and flexed.

“Yup, perfect balance,” Nat nodded. “C’mon, Cap, compare.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I’m not here for your amusement.” But he complied by matching Bucky’s pose, arms pulled. Bucky’s eyes were keen, noting Steve’s arms this time.

They made quite the pair.

When they dropped their arms, Steve laughed. “This is weird.”

“Mmm, I don’t mind,” Nat hummed, chin resting on her hand. “You two are big boys, ain’tcha?”

Steve flushed at the look in her eyes. “Stop it.”

“He don’t like bein’ ogled,” Bucky said with a hint of amusement. “Shoulda seen him when we were in Europe and the Italian girls caught sight of Captain America. Hoo boy.”

“ _Stop_ it,” Steve shoved Bucky.

“Man, I’m so glad you’re on my team,” Sam shook his head. “You two Goddamn giants on the field? I’d head for the hills.”

“You’re very strange,” Bucky said.

“Oh don’t even get me started,” Sam said.

 

“Shut up,” Natasha cut in, “Look, Cap’s finally got someone to match him in speed. Barnes is almost on par with him. Not bad.”

“So the treadmill’s really that loud?” Steve asked, reminded of something.

“Uh, yeah,” Sam nodded. “You can’t hear it? Man, it’s terrifying.”

“What?” Bucky asked.

“We can tell when Cap, and now you, is using the training treadmill. The rest of us? Not so much. But the way Cap runs, it’s a miracle that thing’s still functioning.” Natasha said.

“Poor innocent treadmill,” Sam sighed.

“It’s for horses,” Bucky said.

“Tanks, more likely.”

 

—

 

Tank was right.

They really were too big for most things these days.

Steve realized pretty quickly that Bucky was gonna have as much trouble as him finding clothing that fit.

Also, the food budget almost went through the roof once Bucky joined.

Maybe Steve was coming round to this newer, shinier Bucky.

Sure, he wasn’t the same anymore, but neither was Steve.

Maybe when they sparred things got a little out of control and maybe more walls and barbells and equipment got damaged, but so what? 

Bucky was safe and near indestructible. Steve couldn’t be more proud.

Now when people ever commented on Steve’s size, he found it much easier to transfer the comments onto Bucky and compare.

Beefy Bucky. That sounded much better than Captain Beefcake. He even told Buck that one, hoping to get a rise.

Of course, the soldier hadn’t batted an eyelid, smirked and added more explicit variations of that on top, just to fluster Steve.

 

Stupid Bucky.

 

“You know,” Steve said one night as he prepped for bed, “It’s a miracle we both ended up basically in the same place, a hundred years down the line.”

Bucky stepped out of the bathroom, the one he shared with Steve, and rubbed a towel through his hair.

“Well, we were destined for greatness,” he said.

Steve’s jaw kind of flapped for a bit. Bucky was in his black underwear (“boxer briefs, welcome to the future, Cap”), all casual as always.

Bucky threw his towel over into the corner where a mass of clothing grew taller each day. His hair was a damn mess.

Steve was trying to be okay with this stuff. Bucky had never been very prudish to begin with and Steve shouldn’t expect anything different. His friend was acting more and more himself as the weeks went on, so he couldn’t really fault it.

He would just have to reel himself in sometimes. So Bucky was fucking gorgeous, and perfect, and grumpy and strong, and thick. It wasn’t important.

“Get over here,” Steve sighed. He stood up.

Bucky came to stand in front of him.

“What?”

“Your hair,” Steve answered, mouth kind of dry.

“Huh,” Bucky just pushed his hands through his hair, exposing those cheekbones, that brow. God, he really was something else. No wonder the girls used to go crazy over him. Steve really should have been paying attention back then.

With his hands and arms up, Bucky’s torso flexed, alarmingly close to Steve. Beefcake. There really was no other word.

Steve felt his face flushing without his control. Damnit.

Bucky was big and strong and apparently that hit all the right spots for Steve, hoo-boy, this feeling wasn’t gonna go away, was it?

Never mind that his best friend was back from the dead, all kind heart and mischief and bravery rolled into one package. 

“I think I’m bisexual,” Steve blurted suddenly.

Bucky’s hands paused, still pulling his hair back into some kind of half ponytail.

“What’s that now?” he said with brows raised.

Steve’s faced screwed up. Stupid mouth!

“Uh, nothing. It’s, uh, something I figured out, is all. Took a while. To figure out.”

“No, wait,” Bucky asked, arms dropping, “Clue me in, bud. You’re what?”

Steve almost whined. He could do this.

“It’s, um, it’s when you like guys and girls. I think.”

Bucky paused, then hummed. “Okay. So like the queers?”

“Well, more than that, Buck. Um, I just kind of realized that sometimes, it’s not just with women, I kind of think men are … uh, attractive too. I mean, not _all_ men, but sometimes. I dunno, it’s something new. Or old, or something–“

He just kind of spluttered to a halt, unsure why he’d decided this was the time and place. Jesus, Bucky barely knew how to work the alarm clock, never mind the maze that was Steve’s emotional, sexual turmoil.

Bucky seemed to consider this. “So, do a lot of folks do that? Like both?”

Steve nodded, “Yeah. A whole lot, Buck.”

Bucky hummed again. “I remember, they used to talk about that. The guys who were, y’know, men’s men. Back then, yeah. I remember it was pretty bad, right?”

Steve nodded sadly.

“Yeah,” Bucky continued, “No one talked about that shit. But I seen people here, in this place.” He waved an arm wide. “’S definitely more open now, huh? Folks doin’ what they gotta do, having what they gotta have. It’s … interesting.”

Steve waited, unsure.

“We were taught that it wasn’t right, I remember that. But hell, we know none of the folks who thought they knew everything had any clue what they were doin’ themselves.”

Steve nodded.

“But, I figure, now that we’re talking, it makes more sense. People wanna be happy. Guess it doesn’t matter who it’s with, right?”

Steve’s eyes widened a fraction.

“Stop lookin’ so scared, you’re Captain fucking America,” Bucky laughed. “Anyone disagrees with you, you can sucker punch them into next week. Jeez, I think it’s neat.”

“You do?” Steve frowned.

Bucky shrugged, “’S long as you choose someone good, seems all right to me.” He smirked at Steve, all confidence and swagger aplenty. “You know I never thought anyone’d be good enough for you, right?”

Steve cocked his head to the side. “Nobody woulda noticed, Buck.”

“I would,” Bucky retorted, brow furrowed in that adorable way of his, “It ain’t always about how big of a guy you were, you always had heart. Man, you were better’n all of us put together, so hell yeah if no one really matched up. Wasn’t ever sure if anyone would.”

“Oh God, what I would have done for a date back then,” Steve laughed, remembering his scrawny self and his woeful romantic life.

“Nah,” Bucky poked Steve’s sternum through his t-shirt. “Now you like both, you can keep an eye out on both sides of the playing field.” He waggled his brows playfully.

Yeah, except Steve knew that wasn’t really an option. He looked into Bucky’s steely blue eyes. He knew he wasn’t gonna keep looking. He’d found exactly who he wanted. And apparently it had never even wavered. Buck’d been there all along.

When Bucky’s smile faltered, Steve figured the jig was up.

Steve had never been any good at his poker face.

“You know, I always thought you had the worst puppy-dog eyes ever, Steve,” Buck said, voice a little unsteady. “you could convince me of anything with that face.”

“Okay,” Steve said softly.

“Figures it carried over to Captain America.” Bucky’s eyes flicked over Steve’s face. Was he babbling?

Steve smiled softly. 

“Jeez,” Bucky breathed, dropping his gaze. He propped both hands on his hips, looking down. Steve’s breath kind of caught in his throat. He felt nineteen again. Here he was, laying it all out.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Bucky huffed.

“Sorry, Buck,” Steve said, forlorn. _I can’t help it._

“i mean, I know I’m a real catch, but seriously?” Bucky looked up, then crossed his arms. Steve’s eyes were immediately drawn to the bulging pectorals and arms. His eyes flicked back to Bucky’s apologetically.

Bucky, the jerk, actually raised a brow.

“Oh man, you got it _bad,_ ” Bucky crowed and _fuck_ , Steve covered his face. 

Bucky laughed and wrapped his arms around Steve.

“Damnit, Buck, I’m sorry,” Steve breathed into his hands.

Bucky just pulled him in tighter. “Man, I always knew you had good taste.”

Steve huffed a laugh and dropped his hands, warm in Bucky’s embrace. When he felt those big strong hands run up his neck, and through his hair, goosebumps spontaneously rippled over his skin.

Steve really should’ve known he couldn’t hold back the slight whine that crept from between his lips.

“Mmm,” Bucky’s chest rumbled. “you weren’t kidding.”

When Steve reopened his eyes, Bucky was holding his head still with both hands, those grey-blue eyes peering back at his own. God, he was so handsome it pained him.

“Not gonna lie, Stevie, this is kind of turning me on,” Bucky said plainly, brow furrowed. “Who knew, huh?”

Steve’s face lit up and Bucky chuckled.

“You’re messing with me,” Steve leaned in. His breath washed over Bucky’s neck and _lo and behold,_ goosebumps!

Steve’s heart leapt and he grinned so wide, he thought he might split his face in two.

“Shut it,” Bucky groused, clearly a little surprised at this major turn of events. Steve just pushed in closer, careful not to spook his best friend.

He wrapped both arms around Bucky’s thick, solid torso and held on tight.

“Either way,” Steve hummed, “you know you make me happier than anyone else on this planet, right?”

“Steve,” Bucky said gravely, “Saying shit like that ain’t playing fair.”

Steve smiled and leaned in, feeling Bucky’s heart beat across his own. “Hey, I learned from the best.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, thank you for reading! I really wanted to explore the difference in size with our little super soldiers. So thanks for sticking with me. :--}


End file.
